Hope
by balalaika
Summary: Pippin is feeling very lonely in Minas Tirith, and he hasn’t got any hope left for tomorrow. But then he meets Faramir, will he find hope?.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hope Author: Balalaika Author's Email: my_balalaika@hotmail.com  
  
Pairings: Pippin/Faramir, Pippin/Merry  
  
Rating: pg13  
  
Summary: Pippin is feeling very lonely in Minas Tirith, and he hasn't got any hope left for tomorrow. But then he meets Faramir, will he find hope?. Disclaimer: They are not mine 'couse, if they where I would sue myself for being mean to Tolkien's work. No money made.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. It's my first fic, so clutter my inbox!! Arcive: just let me know. AN. It's not really necessary to have seen the film, but it will help, for I left out a lot of the original tekst, just because I couldn't recal it. I filled the gaps by putting in Pippin's thoughts.  
  
//Pippin's Thoughts//  
  
Why is it always me who does all the stupid things? I only wanted to look into that ball I found in Isengard, I didn't mean any harm. I mean, I found it, and it was so pretty and it seemed so unfair that Gandalf took it without letting me take a good look at it. It seemed to be calling to me, calling out to me all the time. At last I couldn't resist the urge to have a good look. I crept up to Gandalf, and replaced it with the nearest object I could find, a waterjug. I remember Merry whispering "Pippin, what are you doing?" but I didn't listen. "Pippin!" Merry said a bit more urgently, but it was too late... The ball seemed to be on fire, I wanted to let go but I couldn't. Then I heard him.. The dark Lord talking to me inside my head..asking me who I was. And I saw a dead tree in a burning city, and that voice kept asking me my name... At last someone freed me and I could let go, but the torment didn't end there, for Gandalf kept asking me what I had seen, and what I had told the Dark Lord. I told Gandalf I haven't told the dark Lord a thing, and he believed me. I would never tell a lie. I may be a fool. But I'm an honest fool.  
  
* Chapter one The journey to Gondor:  
  
To Pippin the first hour or so after the incident with the Palantir where a bit of a blur. He was vaguely aware of walking to the stables. He snapped back into reality when Merry said: 'Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring!'  
  
No this couldn't be, he, Pippin, the ringbearer? Who would believe that? Then it struck him: the enemy knew a hobbit carried the Ring, and now in the palantir of Sauruman a hobbit was seen, the dark Lord must have thought that Sauruman had sent him a message.  
  
Pippin was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed Gandalf putting him on Shadowfax's back. Then Merry handed him a leather pouch. 'The last of the Longbottom-leaf ' Pippin said surprised. 'I know you've run out of' Merry said, holding back the tears that treatend to spill out of his eyes. Not until this moment had he realized how much Pippin meant to him. Merry had long ago found out that he fanied Pippin, but suddenly he realized he didn't fancy Pippin, no, he loved him, loved him a lot.  
  
'You smoke too much Pip' he said, still holding back his tears.  
  
Pippin looked at Merry and he also realized that he was in love.  
  
'But....You're coming with me' Pippin said, and to his horror he saw Merry take a step back, out of the way. 'Merry, Merry' he cried out. He wanted to shout 'I love you' but couldn't because Gandalf had just spurred on Shadowfax and they shot out of the stables with amazing speed.  
  
~~~~  
  
They rode on for hours and hours. Meanwhile the immage of Merry on the verge of tears kept coming up. Pippin didn't know what this meant, was it love, or was Merry just sad over not coming with his best friend? Yeah, that had to be it, Merry was just very sad for being left alone in this big world, sad for seeing his friend leave him, it couldn't be out of love. You can't fall in love with your cousin.  
  
"We are now passing the borders of Gondor" Gandalf said, as he steered Shadowfax though a river.  
  
Pippin looked around him taking in the landscape.  
  
// so this is the land that Boromir loves so much //  
  
But thinking about Boromir only added to Pippin's sad mood. He had loved Boromir, as a member of the fellowship and as a friend. Boromir had always been kind to the 'little ones' and had protected them for most of the journey. Pippin felt sad, for he missed Boromir deeply.  
  
Pippin wonderd where Frodo and Sam were, he hadn't seen his cousin and his loyal gardner for some time now. He missed them too.  
  
Pippin's mood got worse, for now more memories of happier times where coming at him, and he just wished he was back in the Shire, in the Green Dragon or in Bag end. He just wished this war was over, this world was too big for him, much too big.  
  
Meanwhile Gandalf rode on, and he never said a word, too lost in his own thoughts.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Look Pippin" said Gandalf "Minas Tirith"  
  
Pippin looked up in awe, for he had never seen such a big city. Edoras had been big, but Minas Tirith was huge and wonderful. Pippin now understood the passion with which Boromir had spoken about the white city. Again Pippin felt very small.  
  
They entered the city though enourmous gates and climed up the the different levels, until they reached the top. There was a white tree guarded by several men, it was dead.  
  
// That's it, the tree I saw in the Palantir//  
  
Pippin wanted to take a closer look, but Gandalf was already heading towards the gates of the palace. Pippin, still feeling a little dazed about seeing the dead tree, almost missed Gandalfs words about not telling Denethor about Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo and the Ring. "Just say nothing at all'  
  
// Who does he think I am, and old lady gossiping about the neighbours?// But somewhere deep in his heart Pippin knew Gandalf was right, he did sometimes say too much and get himself, and others, into trouble. // But that's still not a reason too treat me like a little kid!//  
  
Thet entered the great hall, it was filled with statues, probably kings of old and kin to Aragorn. At the end of the hall was a great throne, and on a smaller trone sat an old man, dressed all in black. This had to be Denethor, father of Boromir.  
  
As Pippin and Gandalf approached the throne, Denethor looked up. Pippin was stunned by the sad expression on the old man's face as he looked up at Gandalf and demanded an explanaition for an object in his lap, a broken horn.  
  
//Boromir's horn, what's it doing here?//  
  
Pippin heard Denethor say "Are you going to tell me why my son is dead?" and before his eyes flashed an immage of Boromir, fighting of orcs, while he was pierced by many arows. This man's son was a hero, who had died for him. Pippin felt he had to do something.  
  
He steped forward and said: "He died defending my kinsman and me from many foes, he has saved my life"  
  
And before he knew it he had offered Denethor his service. Gandalf didn't seem pleased, and as they left the great hall, Pippin heard Gandalf mutter something under his breath. "Fool of a Took"  
  
* Chapter two Guard of the citadel  
  
Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, and to the Lord and Steward of the realm, to speak and to be silent, to do and let be, to come and to go, in need of plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, Or the world end.  
  
Pippin found it hard to say those last two lines, for it seemed the world was about to end and with the oncomming war, there was even more chance to be killed.  
  
Denethor took no notice of it and put out his hand, so Pippin could kiss his ring.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in their room, Pippin looked out of the window. The sky was black, but near Mordor something was giving of a wide beam of light. The light was facinating, but frightening.  
  
Pippin turned his attention to the clothes on the table, the gear of a citadel guard. There was also a sword. "This is just a ceremonial position isn't it?" he asked Gandalf, "I mean, thay don't want me to do any fighting, do they?" Pippin eyed the sword suspiciously, he didn't like fighting.  
  
"You are in the service of the steward of Gondor now" Gandalf said "a guard of the Citadel"  
  
Pippin walked toward the balkony where Gandalf was standing. "That is Minas Morgul" Gandalf said "home of the Lord of the Nazgul, his most deadly of servants."  
  
"But we have the White Wizard, that must count for something" Pippin said, trying to cheer Gandalf up a bit, he wasn't used to a gloomy Gandalf, but to a cheerfull one.  
  
They stood together in silence. "Is there any hope for Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked, it was so dark outside and the world was so gloomt, there seemed to be no hope.  
  
"There never was much hope, only a fool's hope" Gandlaf said, who seemed to be cheering up again. Pippin felt slightly relieved, as long as there was hope for Frodo, there was hope in this Big world.  
  
~~~~  
  
On the horizon a city could be seen, Osgiliath. In there men where fighting for their lives and most of them where losing the fight. Those who could retreited, but many didn't make it.  
  
Pippin was once more in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax. Gandalf was trying to save as many men as possible, by sendig away the winged nightmares.  
  
Pippin was terrified of the creatures, and flinched everytime someone was trown off his horse, to his death. He was very relieved when Gandalf scared them of and even more relieved when they where back inside the gates.  
  
There he got a shock, there he saw the fairest man he had ever seen. The man greatly resembled Boromir, but he had a lighter frame and the most lovely blond hair Pippin had ever seen.  
  
Merry was instantly forgotten, the second that lovely man looked at him. The man looked at him thoughtfully with his lovely blue eyes. And Pippin fell in love.  
  
"Faramir, this is not the first Hobbit you've seen." Gandald said.  
  
Pippin felt very stupid, the man Faramir was not interested in him, he had seen Frodo and Sam and was now wondering what this Hobbit was doing here. On one side that was a good thing, it meant Frodo and Sam weren't caught by the enemy, but on the other side the lovely Faramir had no interest in him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later that night:  
  
Pippin walked back to his room. He had been doing his job as a guard of the citadel, waiting on his lord, and now he was tired and he realy wanted some sleep.  
  
He went round a corner and suddenly halted, there on a bench sat Faramir. Pippin's heart missed a beat, and he quickly made to turn around as not to disturb him, but Faramir had already seen him.  
  
"Good evening master Hobbit" Faramir said, "Will you not join me for a while?"  
  
"Of course, captain Faramir" Pippin said, making a light bow.  
  
"Call me Faramir, we are not on duty and it makes talking much easyer. I wanted to talk to you about my brother Boromir, will you not talk of him, master Hobbit?" Faramir looked almost pleadingly at Pippin.  
  
Pippin couldn't resist those eyes, and he sat down next to Faramir, "If I may call you Faramir, you may call me Pippin, or just Pip."  
  
For the first time that day Pippin saw Faramir smile.  
  
They talked for hours on end, mostly about Boromir, for they both missed him very much and needed comfort.  
  
At last Faramir said, "Would you like to come with me to my room?" He added hastely "for something to drink?"  
  
And again Pippin melted to that pleading look, he would have come to Faramirs room even without the offer of something to drink. He knew about warriors comfort, and he knew they both needed it now.  
  
As they entered the room, Faramir kneeled down before him, pushed him against the door and kissed him.  
  
And for the first time in days, Pippin didn't feel scared or small.  
  
He had found hope.  
  
Tbc??  
  
A/N Does anyone want me to continue this story or is it crap? Let me know, all feedback welcome. 


	2. nightmare

Title: Hope chapter 3 Author: Balalaika Author's Email: mybalalaikahotmail.com  
  
Pairings: Pippin/Faramir, later: Pippin/Merry  
  
Rating: pg13  
  
Summary: Pippin is feeling very lonely in Minas Tirith, and he hasn't got any hope left for tomorrow. But then he meets Faramir, will he find hope? Disclaimer: as always, the gorgeous men aren't mine and there is no money in this for me. Feedback: my one and only reward Archive: FF.net and LoM, anywhere else, just ask. AN. Sorry it took such a long time, but with exams and stuff coming up, my muse fled. And there are probably some spellingserrors, my spellingchecker was running overtime, but it might have missed something.  
  
AN 2: Warning nightmare, including two deaths.  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmare  
  
Faramir was running, he didn't know where he was, or where he was going, but he knew he had to go somewhere, so he ran. Suddenly he noticed the fire, the city was burning. Orcs were everywhere and where did all the blood come from? Then he realized where he was, it was Osgiliath. What was he doing in Osgiliath? Screaming reached his ears and he ran towards it. Three huge orcs were busy fighting one man. As Faramir came nearer he could see who it was: Boromir! Faramir stood rooted to the spot, what was Boromir doing here? He shouted: 'Boromir!' and Boromir turned around. Faramir could see the surprised look on his face. Boromir looked as though he was going to say something, but stopped, for a large black-feathered arrow had just pierced his heart.  
  
'NOOOO' Faramir shouted and made to run towards Boromir, who was lying on the ground. Suddenly Boromir turned over and said: 'don't worry about me, find our father'. Faramir found himself running again, but he couldn't help thinking 'what are Boromir and my father doing here?' He turned a corner and found himself running through the seventh gate and into the Court of the Fountain. The white tree was burning. Faramir hurried up the steps and into the great Hall. Where was his father?  
  
At the far end of the hall, where the trone stood was a fight was going on. Faramir ran, it was his father fighting an Uruk-Hai and the foul beast was winning! 'Father!' Faramir yelled 'Father, hold on! I'm coming!' Denethor didn't even turn around, he just said 'You can not help me, my weak son, you are not strong enough and you never will be. Find Boromir for me, he can help me, he is a true man of Gondor.' 'Boromir is dead' Faramir cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. 'You lie!' Denethor hissed turning around. 'I saw it myself, he was pierced by and arrow' Faramir said between sobs.  
  
'Then all is lost' Denethor said 'for Gondor can not be ruled by you, you are weak, you can not fight, you read too much books, you are a weakling' Denethor turned his attention back to the Uruk-Hai. 'I'm not weak' Faramir cried 'and I can fight, please father let me help you!'  
  
'Yes you are, look at you, you are crying like a little girl and little girls can not fight' Denethor said turning his head to look at his pitiful son. At that moment the Uruk-Hai lifted his sword and brought it down on top of Denethor. Denethor fell to the ground with a dull thud, blood spilling out of his stomach. 'NO, FATHER' Faramir yelled, he fell to the ground cradled the dead steward in his arms, sobbing: 'father, wake up father, father, Faramir, wake up Faramir, FARAMIR!  
  
With a scream Faramir woke up, sat up straight and looked down on the little figure that had woken him. I looked like a little boy. What is that boy doing here? Had he been spending the night with a child? Then he remembered; it wasn't a boy, it was a halfling and not really a child either. 'Faramir are you alright?' the small figure beside him asked, 'you seemed to be having a nightmare' Faramir shook his head, and then all the memories of last night came back to him, the little boy wasn't a child, it was a Hobbit called Pippin.  
  
'I'm fine now Pippin, thank you for waking me up' Faramir said, trying to smile, but failing miserably. Faramir felt terrible, the dream had been so real, and the things his father had said were real too, he knew it. 'You're not fine' Pippin said, looking worried 'You're still very pale and you're crying. A warrior like you should not be upset by a mere nightmare.' Now Faramir really felt like crying, and he didn't try to hide it, as tears were spilling down his face. Pippin looked shocked: 'Faramir, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I should have kept still.' He sighed ' Oh you TomFool of a Took' he scolded himself.  
  
Faramir produced a weak smile: 'what did you just call yourself?' 'A Tom Fool of a Took, Gandalf always calls me that whenever I do something stupid, which is quite often.' Pippin smiled, thinking of happier times. Faramir bent down and kissed the top of Pippins head 'I do not think you have done anything stupid' Faramir sighed: 'its just that...'  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. 'Faramir, are you awake?' a voice called. 'It's Gandalf" Pippin said, sounding a little frightened: 'I guess it's better if he doesn't find me here.' 'He's probably looking for you, you share the same room remember? I think he noticed you were missing' Faramir said. 'But he couldn't know I was here, could he?' Pippin asked, sounding worried.  
  
'Faramir?' Gandalf voice came again. 'I'd better open the door' Faramir wispered 'you just stay out of sight'. Pippin crawled under the bed, just as Faramir called: 'Yes Gandald I am awake' 'Good' Gandalf said as he opened the door and stepped inside. Gandalf looked upon the young man still lying on the bed, looking a bit pale. 'Are you allright, Faramir?' Gandald asked. 'I'm fine' Faramir lied 'I have just had a nightmare.' Gandalf looked at him, but said nothing. 'Anyway, I've come here with a message from your father, he want to see you, so you had better go down straightaway' Pippin released the breath he had been holding, Gandalf had not been looking for him.  
  
Gandalf turned around and walked toward the door, just before he closed it he softly said: 'Oh yes, Pippin, the steward also wants to see you, you have to wait on him during breakfast, so if you'll please come out from under the bed and get dressed.'  
  
Gandalf chuckeled as he closed the door, leaving a rather stunned Pippin behind. 


End file.
